The Night They Wished For
by Ephemeralwings
Summary: I really love FMP, but don't you just hate how the romance never really follows through? This deals with the night Chidori gives Sousuke a haircut. My first short, has...uh what do you call it? Lime? Lemon?


She gently brushed the last stray hairs from the top of Sousuke's head and stepped back to take a look.

"There! All finished!"

The room was dimly lit and with the rhythmic snipping of her scissors, he had fallen asleep. After the incident at the barbershop where he had pulled a gun on the shop owner, she knew he wouldn't let any stranger do it for him. Alone in his apartment, he had let her draped a sheet around him and even bring scissors close to his face. He had told her that he trusted her. Only her, that's what he said.

Chidori let the feeling of warmth spread throughout her body. She peered at his handsome face that would have looked perfect if not for the few battle scars that marked his skin. His usual hard features were softened and he looked surprisingly peaceful as slept. He gently exhaled. Chidori's eyes lingered on his lips. She had the sudden urge to kiss him. One more step and she would be able to feel the warmth of his skin close to hers. She edged closer. Maybe just one kiss, maybe on the cheek, that couldn't hurt. She stroked her fingers through the soft strands on Sousuke's head and trailed her fingertips against the strong lines of his face.

Sousuke was suddenly aware that he had fallen asleep and stiffened at the feeling of someone making contact with him. How could he be so careless? He had let down his guard, but he would not give it away to the enemy that he had regained consciousness. Sousuke continued to breath normally at a rhythmic pace. Then he remembered that he was at home, and Chidori was giving him a haircut. It was just the two of them. It must be Chidori. But before he opened his eyes, what was this feeling? Gentle hands massaged the back of his head. It felt so good. Her hands traced the curves of his ears and softly stroked the sides of his face. A shiver ran from the top of his spine, down his abdomen, and awakened a familiar urge between his legs. How embarrassing. He knew he shouldn't feel this way around a subject he was assigned to protect, but Chidori was different. She was strong, yet weak, lively yet sometimes serious, and so beautiful. He wanted to protect her with everything he had, so how could he make these feelings go away?

Her hands were tortuous as they traced the shape of his lips. Their butterfly-light touch made his lips tingle. Why was she doing this? He fought the urge to capture her hands and kiss each finger to show her how much he wanted her. He wanted to feel those hands slide down his body with her soft skin pressed against his. Ugh, this wasn't him. He wasn't some brash womanizer like Krutz. He was so lost in thought, fighting his forbidden fantasies that when he felt a soft pressure against his cheek, he blushed violently, jumping slightly out of his chair, and found himself staring staring straight into a pair of familiar shocked eyes.

"Sousuke! I, um, I…there was something on your face! I was trying to get it off!"

Chidori did that loud awkward laugh that she always did when she was trying to lie or shake something off. She scuttered back quickly as far away from him as she could get. She had kissed him! Sousuke blushed an even deeper shade of red remembering her touch.

"Chidori," he said quietly.

Sousuke kept his eyes on her as he rose from his seat, sheet falling from his shoulders, and walked towards her.

Chidori pressed her back tightly against the wall. She was breathing hard, her heart was pounding; outside she was sweating but inside she felt cold. How did he feel that? It was so light, impossible. Stupid whim, such a sudden stupid impulsive thing! What had she started now? Was he going to reprimand her? Was he going to brush off her one sided feelings with his stupid army freak comments? All those thoughts raced through her head as Sousuke continued to come closer with his eyes glued on to hers. Would he possibly kiss her? She grabbed her paper fan from the table next to her ready to smack him if he tried something. At the moment she didn't know whether she wanted him to get closer or not.

Sousuke was an arm's length away, the normal distance they shared at school, but today the invisible boundary was gone. Only she could break his control and even if it was just for tonight, he needed to be closer. He saw the paper fan gripped tightly in her hands and normally he would let her scold him and smack him with the flimsy piece, but not now, he had to touch her. Her arm came up to hit him with the fan but he caught her wrist and moved in so that their bodies were touching. His heavy breathing seemed to match hers as he held her captive. His thumbs made small circles on her exposed skin making her face turn pink as she gasped at the intimacy of his touch. His eyes had some sort of magnetism. She just couldn't look away. With a tilt of his head and heavy lidded eyes, Sousuke placed the gentlest kiss on her lips. It was a tentative kiss filled with new uncertainty but also restrained passion. She loved this sweetness about him and wanted more. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull his lips closer. Her body pressed tightly against his and she felt his hard muscles molding into her soft curves. He was so hot, that the coldness she felt before disappeared, making her body catch on fire. Sousuke groaned.

His hands rested on her hips and slid up under her shirt to feel her silky skin. He couldn't stop touching her. He reached the underside of her breasts and massaged the tips of her nipples through her bra. She gasped and he took the chance to dive down to suck those sensitive tips through the fabric of her shirt. She felt his warm mouth and thrust her chest up automatically so she could feel more of him.

"Sousuke! Ah!" If he was going to touch her that way, she was definitely going to do the same. Her hands dropped and cupped a hard bulge straining against a thin layer of fabric. She quickly unzipped him and pressed his large hot manhood against her palm. It was really a strange thing so she stroked it gently. Sousuke stopped his ministrations with a sharp inhalation through his teeth. Whether he liked it or was in pain, she didn't know. She experimentally gripped his rod and pulled up and down. His arms fell to the wall for support, hands clenched, and his lower half bucked against her hand.

"Chidori. What are you doing to me?" Sousuke said through ragged breaths. She felt so seductive and powerful as he gasped. She wanted to make him feel amazing. Chidori slid between the bridge of his arms and positioned her open mouth above his penis.

"Chidori! What are you doing? Don't!" Sousuke shouted.

But she enclosed her mouth over him. He felt her, warm and wet with her tongue lapping against the underside of his dick. He couldn't take it. Pangs of pure ecstasy shot through his entire body. He thrust up, muscles clenched as her soft mouth came down and engulfed him. The wet slurping sounds only made him grow harder. She twirled her tongue around the head of his penis and sucked harder each time he moved. Chidori looked up at Sousuke's face. He was so cute with his eyes shut tight and his arms and legs tense as she licked him. She had dreamed about this for so many nights, leaving her wet and wanting and her hands between her legs, but now this was real. She knew he still was thinking about protecting her and wouldn't go any further unless she initiated it. Stupid, she thought. She gave his penis one last long hard suck and wiggled she way back to his eye level.

"Sousuke. Forget about everything else. I need you so badly. Every night I dream about you holding me and it hurts knowing that you won't touch me. Please Sousuke. I need you. I can't fight this anymore."

Chidori's words broke whatever last bit of restraint he still had. He bent down to kiss her fiercely and in that instant, nothing would be the same again.


End file.
